


May I Slumber, But Wake With A Kiss

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, References to Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: His thumb ghosted over her lower lip, tracing the curve as he studied her mouth, now parted in mild surprise and perhaps a bit of anticipation.





	

The warm spring evening had invited them to go for a walk down cobbles still damp from a morning shower. Golden lamplight lit the lanes as they strolled, her hand tucked smartly in the crook of his arm as they found their way into a quiet pocket of the park. He’d taken her hand and, humming a jaunty tune she didn’t recognize, began to lightly dance her about the copse. She’d giggled until they came to rest and catch their breath, hands still tightly clasped.

He’d grown thoughtful, free hand coming up to gently cup her chin. His thumb ghosted over her lower lip, tracing the curve as he studied her mouth, now parted in mild surprise and perhaps a bit of anticipation. She stood, absorbed in the sudden stillness of the moment as his eyes flickered up to meet hers.

“Might I give you a kiss?” He asked unabashed, voice scarcely above a whisper. Her nod, a beat later, was almost imperceptible. Neither wanted to shatter the ethereal calm that had enveloped them. For a moment he gazed at her, looking for any shred of reticence, before stepping forward and pressing a light kiss, thumb now opting to faintly trace her jaw. A smile, unbidden, spread from the point of contact and when he (somewhat reluctantly) pulled back she was beaming, cheeks brushed with a bit of pink.

“I think I should like to do that more,” he said, answering her grin with one of his own.

“I think I should like you to, as well,” she replied, a small, nervous giggle bubbling up in her throat, before levering him with a playful smirk. “I’m just glad you didn’t transform. I like my Prince Charming just the way he is, thank you very much.”

He stared blankly at her, just long enough for her to become nervous that she’d ruined the moment by being obtuse, when realization dawned on him and his face lit up with mirth.

“I believe that story involved a frog, not a newt,” he said, fighting his grin in an air of playful seriousness.

“Oh, well, in that case – ”

She leaned forward and kissed him for a second time, thrilled at their new boldness and delighted when she heard his quiet laughter rumbling in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was TRYING to do something a bit more sensual, but I apparently am only capable of chastity ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
